Flying Lesson(s)
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: John volunteered to teach a fellow expedition member how to fly the jumpers... But he gets a bit more than he bargained for, and why the heck do the jumpers have self destruct commands in the FIRST PLACE! TAG to When Worlds Collide, but you don't have to read it to understand the idea/concept.


This is a one-shot connected to When Worlds Collide, just John trying to teach my OC, Sarah, to fly! It's intended to hit the funny bone so be careful!

* * *

Flying Lesson(s)

John walked into the infirmary and went over to the bed where his 'student' was sitting, she was just being _properly_ discharged quick before he could take her to get flying lessons. She wasn't too bad at controlling the jumper; she just needed a few pointers, and a little practice.

"Alright, you're free to go. I see no reason to keep you here." Carson said.

"Great! Thanks Carson! I'll be back to help in a few hours!" Before the other doctor could say a word she rushed out the door dragging John with her.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this…" John said sarcastically.

"Of _course_ I'm not excited, I'm only jumping up and down! Really, I'm happy to be out of there; sure I like sticking people with needles, especially people like Rodney, but I don't like being a…_ Patient_," She said the word patient as though it were some curse.

"I see…" Actually, he really didn't and didn't think he ever would. She dragged him all the way to the hangar, people making a pathway for them to go through. Lt. Ford bumped into them and went with them for a few paces. Sarah had scowled fiercely at John when he told the Lt. _"Ford, if I'm not heard from within the next three hours, assume either she kicked me out of the Jumper from a deadly altitude, or we crashed somewhere, and need to be found."_

The Lt. had answered with a simple "Yes sir," And walked away with confusion, they were only flying a Jumper, and the doctor had done a fairly good job of flying before… He saw no reason to worry.

"Alright, I can walk myself thank you very much." John said when they made it to the Jumper. She glared at him but let go of his wrist, and went to the pilot's seat, and then sat down.

John took the seat beside her and she began to slowly focus enough on the ship to close the door and hover about three feet off the ground. John directed her out of the main hangar and into the air. They'd do laps around the city for a few hours, and try different maneuvers.

"Alright, ease up on the speed a bit, otherwise you might hit something." They slowed a bit, and she stared intently ahead, watching for anything they might hit.

Three hours later…

As soon as the door to the Jumper opened John was off the ship in a flash, sorely tempted to kiss the ground, he was plain scared for his life.

And what could scare him that much? He'd taken on wraith, uncontrolled Drones trying to kill him and the General, people with a lot more authority than him, and so on, and yet a flight had scared him… Well it wasn't the flight exactly.

_Seriously, how in the heck do you confuse the Cloak with the self-destruct ANYWAYS? And why does that thing even HAVE a self-destruct?!_

Sarah walked off the ship looking a little pale still from her many close calls with the self-destruct, for some reason that and the cloak kept getting mixed up, therefore causing ten panicked seconds until she finally managed to deactivate it.

"Sorry about that… Sir," She said, adding the sir almost as an afterthought.

"Just… I'm… How do you mix up the self-destruct and the cloak _anyways_?!" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I honestly don't know. Kind of like why there's even a self-destruct on the Jumpers in the _first place_."

"True… Want to see if we can stomach some lunch, I hear that a room has been remodeled into a kitchen and that they're serving real food now."

"Sure, why not."

They both moved from their respective positions and headed towards the mess hall.

"So… Got any family?"

"My sister is here on the expedition, and a younger sister, and my parents."

"Hmm, sounds nice."

It went silent for a few more minutes as they located the stairs, and started to descend them.

"Nice weather we're having,"

"Yea, nice weather,"

It went quiet again as they went well past the scientists.

"What did McKay do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"Oh, well, the first time we officially met was after I'd come from another planet. He refused to shake my hand because 'there might be foreign germs, or allergens!', plus he's just a stuck up jerk in all."

"Yea, I wouldn't mind punching him a few times."

"I'll help."

It went quiet once again, but the silence was filled by the bustle of people getting dinner and talking as they ate.

The next day after the lesson…

This time John did get down and kiss the ground. Not _only_ had they almost crashed, _multiple times_, but she'd also still not gotten over the Cloak = Self-Destruct, problem.

One week later…

She also hadn't gotten it on the third, or the fourth, or the fifth, or the sixth, or seventh, or eighth days. She'd finally cloaked once without the red lights flashing, and as long as she could continue to do it right was a very exceptional pilot… Albeit she took a few seconds to make the ship listen to her, but she'd been able to work on planning her moves ahead, and working on them early, and that time had steadily been reducing bit by bit.

All in all he was proud of his pupil, but he still had to remind her before she left…

"Puddle Jumper you are a go for-"

There was a screeching noise as John pushed the other guy away and took the microphone away.

"Sarah, just remember all those lessons and you'll be fine. Oh and make sure your thoughts are perfectly clear you want the cloak not the self-destruct."

"_Yes sir."_ Sarah said, embarrassed that she'd confused the Puddle Jumpers like that so many times.

"_Are you safe to fly with…?"_ Isaac asked.

"_Of course I'm safe to fly with!"_

"Puddle Jumper, you are a go for gate travel."

"_Thanks flight, we'll check in every four hours."_ She focused on moving the ship forwards and after three or so seconds they slid forwards into the gate.

* * *

And THAT is where the last scene you just read comes from (If you've read WWC chapter 2 you'd understand it), I had a lotta fun with this thing! ^.^


End file.
